thefaultinourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darfol
Hey! It's great to have you back here with us Joseph. :) I'm Fish (a much better name than my own) and an admin on here. We really do need more active users on this wiki. The basics have been done but it's pretty much dead right now. It'll get popular as the movie date comes closer though. So yep. I'll be seeing you around then. :D "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 21:45, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I got your message. (You should probably sign next time. I had to check my mail to know who it was). I'm on chat right now, if that helps. :) "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 16:10, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sorry I couldn't get back to you before I went away on a field trip :). Oh you're very welcome xD, sure of course I can help with the admin colours. I'm also very excited to work with you and I'm glad you're back :D. I hope France was nice, the wiki is pretty small right now but I'm sure after the movie comes out we'll have plenty new users. Welcome back! [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 09:50, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Locking Pages Hey I'm not sure if you noticed but Fish and I have been going on and off about the idea of locking pages from wikia contributors to stop too much vandalism. I think we admins should have a proper discussion about it on chat maybe or if your schedule is too busy on a forum. I really do think it's something that needs to be discussed. See you around :) -- [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:00, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Ugh timezones. Well I think Fish and I have sorted it out but you can add your opinion too. Out of the blue; have you got tumblr or twitter? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:51, March 16, 2014 (UTC) '''Regarding the Locking Pages '(again) Hey, so I just spotted your message on Alice's board. One thing I needed to point out, I was only talking about locking them from the wikia contributors and they could still join the wiki and edit as a registered user. I've seen this on of wikis and is effective to halt vandalism to a certain extent. I agree with the idea of locking it after the Admin's review. If additional information needs to be added, they can leave a comment in the given section below and anyone of the users can add it to the page. And about the movie coming up, we (admins) could add the necessary basic information when it is locked and then open it again for them to add the additional information so that nothing much happens (vandalism, spam etc). and a random note: followed your twitter and insta (I am quite the stalker. :P Jk, your insta was metioned on your tumblr.) but I couldn't find your twitter. My username is the same as this one for all the three mentioned above. :D "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 06:25, March 17, 2014 (UTC) P.S. You seriously need to start leaving your signature when you leave a talk message. :P "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 06:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) So in my opinion, I think we should only lock a page if all three admins review the page, and come to agreement of wether the page is in need of additional info or not. My problem is with the upcoming movie, we can definantly expect a load of traffic coming in. So with all of the additional brains coming in we could have a ton more info added to the pages. So I'm a little bit conflicted right now with this decision. PLease lt me know what you think. I'm replying to this just in case you forgot what you wrote xD. I think you're right and we should only definitely lock a page from any users- like the main page- and yeah that might be a problem. I personally think we should only lock pages for admins only if they're pages like the main page, policies, pages like the "when you should ban and for how long"- things concering administrators that shouldn't be edited by the general audience. I think it'd be unfair to lock pages like Hazel Grace or Isaac from users. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I wrote stuff (more of my opinions on this topic) on Everderp's talk page. And I'm too lazy to re-write so please read it there? Thanks! :) "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 16:58, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Darfol! We are creating an original TFIOS video based on users' reactions to the trailer. Since you are an admin, would you mind briefly writing your reaction (along with the time stamp) on this post here? Thanks SO much! Best, Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 17:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Darfol! Hope you are well :D I wanted to reach out to you and the other admins with an idea for the TFIOS wiki. As a HUGE John Green fan, and since he has so many popular books right now (The Fault in Our Stars, Paper Towns, and Looking for Alaska)-- would you and the other admins want to make this wiki into a John Green Wiki? The idea would be that each book would have its own portal (so essentially the main page would stay the same for TFIOS). This would bring more users to your wiki! I could do all of the main page design work so you wouldn't have to. Just an idea-- let me know what you think. NO worries if you totally hate the idea :) Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I'm also messaging Everderp and Ipaintedafish Hi Darfol! Everderp, Fish, and I have been chatting on this admin thread about some changes for the wiki. Hopefully you'll get a chance to join the discussion! Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 17:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC)